A First Time for Everything
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Basically going through George Harrison's life with his first time with big things in his life. The Olivia in this story IS the Olivia he ended up Marrying, but I kinda changed her background. So if you know anything about her, I'm just warning you that it's not exactly the same as real life.
1. First Day of School

**OK, so this is ANOTHER George Story. Do you think I have too many of these? Shorty says I do...Anyway just going through George's life with his first time with things in his life.**

* * *

**A First Time For Everything**

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

_** "Hurry up George, or you'll be late!" Mrs. Harrison called to her five year old son.** _She heard him groan before he entered the kitchen. He was carrying his back pack with him and he did not look happy about going to school.

"Do I really have yo go, mum?" he asked with another groan. Mrs. Harrison nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. taking a mental note that ha needed a hair cut as she did so.

"If I have to go, so do you squirt," Harry, on of George's older brothers said.

"I am not a squirt!" George protested, still flattening his hair from when his mother had messed it up.

"Oh yes you are," Peter, George's other older said smirking at the youngest boy.

"Oh No I am not!" George argued. Peter gave George a light shove and Mrs. Harrison gave them both glares.

"Both of you stop," she said picking George up. He stuck his tongue out at his brothers, "Now you two eat your breakfast and get going." The boys nodded and sat down at the table. Mrs. Harrison put George down in a seat as his sister, Louise came in. She gave George a smile as she sat down next to him.

He and Louise were sort of close, meaning she didn't pick on him and tease him like Peter and Harry did. She was the oldest of the Harrison Kids at the age of 17. Harry was 14 and Peter was 8. He grinned back at her as they all ate their breakfast.

After they all finished, Louise gave George a quick hug before she and Harry walked to their school and Peter and George walked to the bus stop for their school.

When the big bus arrived, Peter clapped George on the shoulder and wished him luck before getting on the bus and meeting up with all his mates.

George gulped and climbed up onto the bus. He sat down in the first empty seat he saw in the front. He looked out the window as the bus started to move. George looked at his feet as they dangled over the the edge of the seat, Why did have to be so little?

The bus went on to the next stop. Nobody gave George a second glance as they met up with their mates and friends to sit with. George didn't mind sitting alone, but he did wish he had a few friends to keep him company.

He continued to stare out the window until a little girl, around his age got on and plopped down next to him.

"Hi," she squeaked as he looked over to her. She had curly dark hair that as put up in a high pony tail, dark brown eyes, and a tiny bit of freckles that were starting to fade into her tan skin. She wore a pretty blue dress and a white sweater. She had on a pretty blue butterfly necklace that matched her dress.

"Hi," he said back, smiling at her, "I'm George Harrison."

The girl nodded, "My name's Olivia Arias." she said smiling, "This is my first day of school."

"Me too. I go to Dovedale Primary School." George said giving her a lop-sided grin. She giggled at him.

"Me too." Olivia said. She smiled at George and he smiled back. He now had someone to talk to on the bus.

When they got to school, they found they were in the same class together. The teacher even had them sit next to each other.

George didn't learn much on his first day of school. The teacher just talked about what they'd be learning, which George found funny. Why talk about what you're gonna learn before you learn it?

He asked Olivia about it at lunch and she thought it was funny too. They giggled over it as they ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Olivia's mother had packed her a blueberry muffin in her lunch and she shared half of it with George.

George's day so far had been better then he ever expected.

When the day was over, the teacher let them go outside and play for a while. Olivia and George played on the playground together and they played tag. George had fun with Olivia.

On the bus ride home, George sat next to Olivia. They played tic-tac-toe in one of George's notebooks. Olivia was quite good at the game, and she beat him nearly every time.

There was one time, George marked two places instead of one and Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"You cheated George," she said marking over his X with her O. George gasped.

"I wouldn't do that!" he said slyly. Olivia giggled and shook her head.

"I saw you do it, Georgie." she said, still giggling. She let him have the space anyway. She won the game in the end, and George pouted for a minute.

"Why do you always get to win?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Olivia laughed.

"I play this game with my sister Linda." she said giggling. He sighed and looked out the window as the bus came to a stop at Olivia's stop. She waved goodbye to George as she got off the bus. He smiled and waved back, hoping he'd see her the next day.

When he got off the bus he started to walk towards his house when Peter caught up with him.

"So one your first day you got yourself a girlfriend?" he teased. George rolled his eyes as they walked down the walkway to their house.

"She's not my girlfriend, Peter." George said. Peter snickered and started to run ahead of him.

"Whatever you say squirt." he called over his shoulder as he enter the house. George sighed.

"I am not a squirt." he muttered before going into his house.

George Harrison's first day of school turned out just fine.


	2. First Loose Tooth

**M'Kay, thanks Tee-Bone for the awesome review! Even though I just put up the first one, I'm putting these up as I finish them. Tell me in a review what you think and what you think I should right about next!**

* * *

**A First Time for Everything**

**Chapter 2: First Loose Tooth **

_**Six year old George Harrison woke up one morning for school. **_He was int he first grade. He sighed as he got dressed and combed his hair. It had gotten to the length he liked it after his mum made him get a hair cut a few months before. He washed his face and went on to brush his teeth. He put tooth paste on his tooth brush and started to brush. He brushed and brushed and brushed until his mum called up to him saying to hurry up. He spit and rinsed his mouth quickly. He was about to go and grab his back pack when his tongue moved across one of his front teeth.

It wiggled a bit. He made a face and did it again, this time watching it in the mirror. He saw it move and he gasped. What was going on? He ran down stairs yelling and screaming about his teeth and his mother grabbed him by the arm and told him to quiet down a bit.

"But Mum, look!" He showed his mum the tooth and she giggled.

"Georgie, You just have a loose tooth." she said, "Remember when Peter lost his front tooth?" George nodded.

"But Mum, I don't want to loose all my teeth!" George said covering his mouth. Mrs. Harrison laughed.

"They'll grow back George." she said ruffling his hair. He made a face and quickly fixed it back the way he liked it.

"But, but, but I don't-" George didn't have anything else to say.

"George," His mother said handing him his back pack, "If it falls out and you put the tooth under your pillow, then the tooth fairy will came and leave you a quarter." George gasped and his eyes widened.

"A Whole Quarter!?" he said excitedly. His mother nodded. "How do I make it come out!?"

Mrs. Harrison laughed harder, "Well it'll take a bit of time, love." she said, "But you have to wiggle it every now and then to get it really loose." George nodded and started to wiggle his top from tooth. Mrs. Harrison pushed him in the direction of the door and he was out just in time to catch up the Peter as he walked to the bus stop. He ran, still wiggling his tooth, to his brother.

"Peter!" He said taking his fingers out of his mouth momentarily, "Mum Said I have a loose tooth!" Peter laughed and shook his head.

"I've had plenty of loose teeth George." he said waving his hand as they boarded the bus. George sighed and slid into his usual seat. He wiggled his tooth while he waited for Olivia's stop.

When Olivia got on the bus she had her fingers in her mouth too. She giggled when she saw George.

"Hi George!" She said excitedly, "Guess what?"

"What?" George said through his fingers.

"I have a loose tooth!" she exclaimed. George grinned.

"Me Too!" He exclaimed, "See?" He wiggled his tooth for her and she giggled.

"OK, now look at mine." she said wiggling hers for him. He gasped. He was even looser than his was!

"My mum said I'll get a quarter when I put it under my pillow." George said smiling proudly. Olivia nodded and smiled.

"Mine did too." she said.

For the rest of the trip to school, George and Olivia wiggled their loose teeth. When they got off the bus they walked to their class room wiggling their teeth.

The teacher made them stop during class, but after they ate lunch they wiggled their teeth again. They even wiggled their teeth during recess.

George found his tooth was so wiggly that it wiggled whenever he opened his mouth. He also found that his mouth was hurting from all the wiggling. Olivia's mouth hurt too, so they stopped for a while. When they got on the bus to go home, Olivia said she wanted to go to George's house.

She skipped her stop and walked home with George. Peter teased them a bit Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. When they got to George's house, they went upstairs into George's room to play for a bit.

"So when do you think these teeth will come out?" Olivia asked as she and George examined their teeth in a mirror.

George shrugged and wiggled his tooth some more. He and Olivia wiggled and looked at their teeth for a while more before George's mother came up to find them.

"Olivia, love," she said trying not to giggle at the two standing on a chair to see in the mirror that was in the hallway on the wall, "Your mother called. She said it would be alright if you slept over." Olivia gasped and she grinned at George.

"YAY!" she said. She ad George started to dance around the hallway.

"OK, well right now it's super time," Mrs. Harrison said. George groaned.

"But Mum I wanna get my tooth out!" He complained. Mrs. Harrison laughed.

"We can get your tooth out after dinner." she said. Olivia grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs to the dining room where George's dad, Harry, Peter, and Louise were already waiting.

"Hello Dad," George said showing off his wiggly tooth. Mr. Harrison chuckled and greeted his son. Mrs. Harrison followed behind the two kids.

"Little Georgie has a loose tooth," Harry teased. George made a face at his brother and Olivia giggled.

"I do too," Olivia said smiling at them to prove it. Louise smiled back at her.

"That's so fun!" she said. She was always nice to George and his friends.

George gave her an appreciative smile and then he started to eat his dinner. During dinner George bit down at bit too hard and gasped. He swallowed his food and ran into the bathroom. He looked at his tooth and saw it was about ready to come out. He gave it a good wiggle and then it wasn't in his mouth anymore. His mouth was also bleeding. he made a face and carefully put his tooth on the counter, he still needed to put it under his pillow after all. He rinsed his mouth until he didn't see anymore blood and then he picked up his tooth and put it in his pocket.

He went back to the dinner table and everybody was looking at him.

"What'sa matter Georgie?" Olivia asked smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. She gasped.

"Georgie lost his tooth!" She exclaimed. Everyone at the table laughed as George showed off the gap in his teeth. He giggled and looked over at Olivia. She was pouting a bit.

"I wanna lose my tooth too!" she said. George giggled and she started to wiggle her tooth again.

After dinner, Olivia continued to wiggle her tooth. She wiggled it for hours. While they watched TV for the evening, while they got ready for bed, and even while they were in bed.

They were 'camping' in the living room with sleeping bags and about a trillion pillows. She and George were lying in the floor side by side and Olivia was wiggling her tooth while George tried to go to sleep so the tooth fairy would come and leave him a quarter.

He was nearly asleep when Olivia gasped.

"Georgie!" she exclaimed, "Georgie look!" He tooth had finally come out. George laughed and brought her into the bathroom, because she was bleeding. She started to get a bit panicky. He told her it was alright and that his mouth bled when he lost his tooth too. She rinsed her mouth while George went to get his Mother.

"Well, looks like both of you are getting a quarter tonight." Mrs. Harrison said as she pulled the kids back into the living room. She tucked them back in after Olivia put her tooth under her pillow and She and George went to sleep.

So, George lost his first tooth the same time Olivia did. Not a bad day.


	3. First Crush

**You guys are AWESOME! Thanks Hawksabre, theLef318, and Tee-bone for the reviews! Also keep up with the ideas please!**

* * *

**A First Time for ****Everything**

**Chapter 3: First Crush**

_**George was now eight years old waiting for Olivia on the corner between their houses.**_It had been snowing and they were going to the park to play for a nice Saturday afternoon. It was cold out and George shivered a bit as he looked around for his best friend.

He saw her running toward their meeting spot and he smiled. When she got to him she waved, too out of breath to say anything. She was breathing rather hard and her hair was falling down in her face. George realized her was staring at her and he cleared his throat to try and cover it up.

"Hi, Georgie," she said through her pants. She was the only one who got away with calling him that.

"Erm, Hi Olivia," he said awkwardly, "You ready to go love?" He took in a sharp breath. Love? Where did that come from?

Olivia didn't notice. She nodded and the two started walking toward the park. George heard her sigh and looked over at her. She did looked rather pretty today...Wait, What? He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and lowered his gaze when he felt his face getting warm. He watched her arms swing back and forth as she walked and contemplated holding her hand. He shook that thought away as they neared the park.

"Uh, So what do you wanna do first?" Olivia asked. George just looked at her, unable to look away for some reason.

"Um..." Was all George could say when suddenly a snow ball hit him in the back. He jumped and turned around. A boy he remembered seeing in his grade stood laughing and pointing at George. George sighed and he and Olivia bent down and gather some snow. They both smirked as they attacked the boy.

He ran away and Olivia and George laughed. They started to walk through the park and when they got to the snow covered playground Olivia ran to the swing set.

"Can you push me Georgie?" She asked batting her eye lashes at him. He almost said yes, but he didn't want to push her. He shook his head and walked over to the slide. It was extremely wet and snow covered, so he didn't go down.

"Georgie?" Olivia asked walking over to the slide, "Are you OK?"

George shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be, love?" he asked a bit more harsh than he thought he would. There was that love again.

Olivia shrugged, "I dunno, you've just been acting strange is all." she asked as George climbed down from the slide. He made a face at her and she sighed. He didn't like when she sighed like that. It made him agitated.

"How come you always sigh like that?" he asked, still sounding so harsh. He didn't realize how much it made Olivia want to run and hide.

She shrugged, trying to hide her feelings from him, "I dunno, Why're talking like that?" She asked. George rolled his eyes at her.

"Talking like what Olivia?" He groaned like they'd had this conversation tones of times before.

"Well you sound like you're mad at me." Olivia said following him as he walked toward the swing set again

"Maybe I am!" George said. It didn't sound mean to him when he said it. He found it a clever cheeky line, but the look on Olivia's face confused him.

"Why're you mad at me?" she asked her lip trembling. George knew he'd upset her, but he didn't know how to fix it, so he didn't say anything. Olivia sighed again and George gritted his teeth.

"Stop doing that would you?" he sneered. Olivia took in a sharp breath. A tear streaked down her cheek and George rolled his eyes, "Oh don't start crying Olivia!"

This didn't help her feel better, and she didn't stop crying. George's shoulder's slumped and he saw how sad she looked. He suddenly wanted to cry at seeing it. He didn't like when his pretty Olivia got upset and cried.

She turned away from him and he twisted her back around a tiny bit to hard. She only cried harder.

"Why're you being so mean to me Georgie!?" she cried before turning and running away from him. He frowned. Had he been mean to her? He didn't think he had been. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went home.

When he got there the only one there was Peter. Peter was 11 now and he had a lot of homework to do over the weekend, so George didn't want to bother him. He wouldn't have if Peter wasn't the only one at home, but he needed a second opinion on whether he was mean to Olivia.

"Pete?" he asked walking into his and his older brother's shared bedroom.

"Yes squirt?" Peter responded with a sigh.

"I need help." George sat down on his bed and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"With what?" peter asked putting his pencil down.

"Well I was just at the park with Olivia and she says I was mean to her and then she ran away. I don't think I was mean to her, but if I wasn't why would she say that?" George asked frowning.

Peter took in a deep breath, "Well what did you say to her?"

George shrugged, "I told her I wasn't going to push her on the swings and then she asked if I was alright and then she sighed and I asked her why she did that and then-"

"George!" Peter cut his little brother off, "How did you say it? Maybe the way you said it upset her."

"But I said like I normally would." George was even more confused than before he came in here.

"Well some girls get upset when you say things the wrong way." Peter shrugged. George made a face.

"Maybe I should go to her house." George muttered.

"Wait," Peter said as George headed for the door, "Did you mean to be mean to Olivia?" George shook his head.

"She's my friend, I don't like when she gets upset." George sighed. Peter snickered and George frowned again, "Why?"

"Georgie, you have a crush on Olivia." he said with a laugh.

"I do not!" George protested stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah you do!" Peter said nodding to his little brother.

"No I don't Peter!" George said getting aggravated with his older brother.

"OK, just answer a couple questions before you go and talk to Olivia?" Peter asked. George sighed and nodded, "OK, did you want to hold her hand earlier?"

George swallowed hard and nodded.

"And did you think she looked pretty or did you have a hard time looking away from her?" Peter asked, as if he already knew the answer. George nodded and Peter smirked.

"Sorry, squirt," Peter said picking his pencil back up, "You got a crush on Olivia."

George gasped. Was his brother right? Did he really have a crush on his best friend? He did do all those things Peter mentioned, but that didn't mean anything...right?

He bit his lip and turned back around to leave again. He ran out the door into the cool afternoon. He ran around the corner and down the street to Where Olivia lived.

He knocked on the door while he tried to catch his breath. Olivia was the one to answer and she sighed when she saw George. He brushed off the slight annoyance and wrapped his arms tight around Olivia in a hug.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you!" he said from her shoulder. "I didn't mean to!" Olivia hugged him back and she giggled when he pulled away.

"It's alright Georgie." she said, her cheeks turning a bit red. George thought about telling her what Peter had said, but he didn't think that would be a good idea.

"Can we go back tot he park to play?" George asked in a small voice. Olivia shook her head.

"My mum was making hot chocolate though, do you want some?" Olivia asked. George grinned and nodded before he followed Olivia into her house.

They sat on the couch and before George knew it he was giggling and laughing with Olivia like nothing ever happened.

He still thought she was pretty, and he tried not to be mean to her anymore. After George drank hid hot Chocolate he had to go home. He hugged Olivia again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and giggled as he waved and left her house.

So, George's first crush was his best friend...this could get a bit interesting...


	4. First Kiss

**Guys, this story is awesome! Four updates in one day is great! I have no idea how I did it either. Thank you theLef318 for the review you just sent in! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

**A First Time for ****Everything**

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

**_Twelve year old George Harrison was sitting on his couch in his living room with Olivia while their parents talked in the kitchen._**He and Olivia was lying stretched out on the couch. Olivia on one end and George on the other. They were each eating a muffins that Olivia had brought over. They were getting crumbs all over the couch and George knew he'd be in trouble for it later.**  
**

When they finished their muffins George tickled Olivia's ear with his toe. She made a face and laughed.

"Don't do that, Georgie!" she said put her hand over her ear. George laughed and brushed the muffin crumbs off his clothes.

"Ok," he said with a sigh, "what do we do now?" He sat up and Olivia did too.

They they went all around the house bugging George's siblings. It was quite fun, but after a while it got boring.

"OK, what now?" George asked as they walked into his bedroom.

Olivia shrugged, and George had the idea to go in the back yard and spin around in circles until they got really dizzy. They were lying on the grass waiting for their vision to stop spinning for nearly ten minutes afterward.

They went back inside and sat back down on the couch.

"OK What do we do now?" George asked as Olivia shrugged. She bit her lip like she wanted to suggest something, but something stopped her.

"What? Olivia I'm bored, let's do _something!_" George said trying to be serious, but a few giggles escaped. Olivia started to say something, but stopped again, "Please?" George gave her his best puppy dog look and Olivia roll her eyes.

"You won't wanna do it." she said. George suddenly felt challenged to prove her wrong.

"Sure I would!" he said. She giggled and bit her lip decisively.

"Alright fine," she said crossing her legs underneath her. She was facing George on the couch. He did the same as her and waited, "I wanna kiss." George blinked a few times, and his heart flipped a bit at her suggestion. He wasn't quite sure he heard right though.

"You what?" He asked in a slightly small voice. Olivia turned a bright shade of red.

"I wanna kiss," she said this time a tiny bit more pleadingly. George bit his lip. Should he kiss her? He did have a crush on her after all, but what would happen between them after it happened?

"I dunno," he said, blushing a bit himself.

"Please George!?" she begged.

"I've never kissed a girl before though!" George said, becoming a bit flustered.

"I've never kissed a boy before." Olivia countered, "And I want you to be my first kiss! Who better than your best friend for you first kiss? Please Georgie!?"

"You sure?" he asked more to himself than her. She nodded and scooted closer. He took a deep breath and she moved toward him. He did the same, but before they could get close enough George Mother called him into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and got up from the couch.

"Can you help me open this Georgie?" His mother asked handing him a pickle jar. He scoffed and opened the jar for his mum.

"Is that all?" he asked. She nodded and went back into the living room where Olivia was waiting for him.

"Sorry, Mum couldn't open a jar." he rolled his eyes again and Olivia giggled. She gabbed George's hand and bit her lip as he sighed and started move closer again.

George's eye fluttered shut just before-

"Olivia!" Mrs. Arias called from the kitchen. Olivia moved back quickly and gave George an apologetic look before leaving the room and going to see what her mother wanted. George waited for her to some back.

He sighed and wished she'd hurry up. He suddenly really wanted to kiss her. When she came back she plopped down on the couch really close to George. He giggled and his hand landed on her leg when they started to move together again.

He kept his eyes open this time until he actually felt her lips on his. He'd never felt something like this before. He found his fingers tangled with hers as they kissed.

When Olivia pulled back, George realized that was only a few seconds. It had felt so much longer when they actually did it.

"Can we do it again?" He found himself asking. He blushed instantly, but Olivia nodded. He kissed her again, but this time he didn't let her pull away from him until it was at least ten second long.

When he pulled away Olivia's cheek were bright red and he laughed at her. It only made her blush more though. She suddenly tackled George and they wrestled around for a few minutes before George successfully pinned her down.

"I always win at this Olivia." he giggled. He gave her cheek a smooch before getting up off of her. He mother walked in right then and said it was time to leave. George hugged Olivia goodbye and he found he turned a brilliant shade of red when she gave his mouth a peck when her mum wasn't looking. She smirked and waved to him as she and her mum left.

George first, and second, kiss was with Olivia. Olivia was right, who better to share it with than your best friend?


	5. First Rock & Roll-Record

**Guys, this story is awesome! Four updates in one day is great! I have no idea how I did it either. Thank you theLef318 for the review you just sent in! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

**A First Time for ****Everything**

**Chapter 5: First Rock & Roll Record/ Hearing Elvis**

**_George was riding his bicycle coming back from Olivia's house._**He hadn't seen Olivia for a while because of school They both got good grades and worked hard to get them, but they'd had alot of homework over the past couple of weeks. He'd gone over to her house to see her only to find her study.**  
**

He shook his head at her and stole her books. She was about to complain, but he gave her a look that shut her up fast.

He stayed at her house for nearly two hours, which was all that was aloud when she was at home alone. They laughed and giggled most of the time, and when they'd calmed down they found themselves stretched out on the couch. This time however, Olivia's head rested against his chest, and her arm was thrown over his torso. George had never felt so comfy before.

After that he left. Olivia kissed his cheek before he left, which surprised him a bit. They both blushed and George waved to her as he got on his bike.

Now he was getting off his bike to go inside his house. He walked up to the door and reached for the key that was supposed to be in the pocket of his leather jacket. He then realized he'd left his jacket at Olivia's. He was the only one home too.

He sighed and got back on his bike. He quickly rode back to Olivia's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Olivia stood in front of him holding his jacket out to him. She knew exactly why he was there.

He grinned and pecked her cheek, "Thanks love." he said. Love...

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she waved at him, "Bye Georgie." he waved over his shoulder after he'd slipped his coat on and started to ride _back_ home again.

Half there he heard the most beautiful music he'd ever heard in his life. It was coming from a nearby house, and he stopped his bike to try and hear the words to the song.

"Well since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell. Its down at the end of a lonely street at Heartbreak hotel." A voice sang. George was suddenly drawn to the music. He was so pulled in by it, he didn't realize he'd stopped in the middle of the road. A car horn brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kid Get out of the way will ya!?" A man said. George looked behind him and quickly moved his bike.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!" he said as the car drove off. He tried to hear the music again, but it had stopped. He walked up tot he house it was playing at and knocked on the door.

It was answered by a big mean looking Teddy Boy.

"What do you want Squirt?" he sneered. George sighed; thirteen years old and people still called him squirt...

"What was the record you were just playing?" George asked, quite confident. His confidence wavered when the teddy cracked his knuckles and rolled his eyes.

"It's Elvis Presley?" he said like George was already supposed to know that, "Heartbreak Hotel?" George nodded and turned to leave. He needed to get that record. He rode his bike home again and got inside. He ran up to his room and shut the door, trying to block any sound that could get that song out of his head.

When his mother got home he had concocted a plan, though he wasn't quite sure it would work.

"Uh, Mum?" George asked as his mother put away the groceries she'd brought home, "Can I have some money?"

"What for, love?" she asked absently.

"Well, erm, It's- It's for a record."George waited for the no to escape his mother's mouth. It didn't come. She handed him the money and smiled.

"Just don't tell dad alright?" she said with a wink. George smiled and ran out the back to door. He hopped on his bike and rode to the first music store he knew about.

He liked music and all that, but he'd never really heard anything he thought was worth listening to; that is until now.

When he got to the music shop he got off his bike and went inside. The bell over the door jingled and George looked around as he slowly walked up to the counter.

"Hello How may I help you?" The clerk behind the counter said, like he'd been saying that line every day for ten years.

"Erm, I was looking for a record." George said quietly. He was rather shy around people he didn't know.

"Alrighty, which one son?" The man asked.

"Um, You have any Elvis Presley?" George asked. The clerk nodded and pulled out a big box of records.

"Which one?"

George bit his lip. Now the title had to leave his thoughts, "Uh, Heartbreak Hotel I think?" He wasn't sure and the Clerk nodded before passing the brand new record over to George. He turned it in his hands as he looked at it. He handed the clerk the money.

"Hey you got enough here for another if you want it." he said. George grinned.

"Really?" George asked, "OK which one do you suggest?"

"Ever heard Carl Perkins?" the Clerk asked with a wicked grin. George shook his head. He took the record he was offered and looked at it like he had the Elvis one.

"Ta," George said with a nod. The Clerk waved and George left the store.

He got home as quick as he could. He ran upstairs to his brother's room and pulled out his record player. He was rarely aloud to even look at the thing, so he knew he had to be careful.

He put it in his bedroom and shut the door. He then put on the Elvis album and listened to it all the way through before picking up the phone.

Olivia answered within the first couple rings.

"You have to come over here right now!" He said with a laugh as he danced around his room a bit.

"OK just let me finished this-"

"Olivia! It's Saturday! Take a break will you!? Besides you know that text book like the back of your hand!" he interrupted "Besides I have something I want you to hear!"

"Alright, Alright," Olivia groaned, "I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and George started to record over when it ended. He listened to it again and about half way through it, Olivia knocked on the door. He ran down stairs and let her in before he pulled her upstairs to his room.

He started the record over and she listened for a few minutes before dancing around a bit to it.

George grinned as he watched her and she giggled when the song ended.

"This is magnificent Georgie!" she exclaimed jumping on him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know!" He said. Olivia looked at the other record and put it on.

"I like this one too..." She muttered as she grabbed George'd hands and started to dance with him around his bedroom.

That was it- The two were hooked on Rock & Roll...


	6. First Guitar

**Hi, I just wanna say I have no idea how British money works, so I'm putting in the normal american money.**

* * *

**A First Time for ****Everything**

**Chapter 6: First Guitar**

_**George was being bored on a summer day.** _His mother kept telling him to go out because the whether was unusually nice, but George didn't have anything to do. Olivia and her family were on holiday until the following week, and all George had to do around the house was listen to his records. His family was getting tired of the same two records so he thought he'd cut them some slack and not play them.

He went upstairs to his room and found Peter there sitting reading a book on the bed across from George's. George picked up his piggy bank and dumped out the contents. He'd been saving to get a new record, but he suddenly wanted to buy something so much better; a guitar.

He had been thinking about it for a while, but he wasn't sure. He knew he'd never get enough to buy such a big item, but he had to at least try.

"George!" Mr. Harrison called from downstairs. Peter snickered and George shoved his money in his pocket and stuck his tongue out a this brother before going downstairs.

"Yes Dad." he sighed.

"You're mum wants you to go to the grocer's for her."

"Again?!" George moaned. This was the third time that week, "What's caught her this time?"

"She has to stay with Harry at the dentist." His dad said, "And we need groceries." George nodded and took the money his father held out to him. He put on his favorite leather jacket and went out the door.

He didn't know why he specifically had to go to the grocer's when it was less trouble for someone with a car to do it. He'd have to carry all the bags back by himself without dropping anything.

He walked down the street to the store and when he got in he looked a the little tiny list.

_-Eggs  
-Milk  
-Bread  
-Cheese  
-Nutella **(Just thought I'd add that because it's really yummy. I have no idea if it existed then..)**_

George sighed and went over to the eggs. He checked to see if any of them were cracked before carefully going to the next item. He walked over to the freezing section of the store and got a gallon of milk. his load was getting heavy fast. Next was bread. He had to be careful and make sure it didn't get squished along the way home.

Why did his mother need cheese? He made a face and grabbed some cheddar cheese before getting the Nutella He liked Nutella. He usually ate it on toast, but sometimes he got a spoon and just ate it straight from the jar. It drove his Mother nuts.

He walked up to the front to pay for the groceries. He took out the money in his pocket that his dad gave him. He didn't have enough to but all of this. He groaned and thought about what he was going to do. He remembered he had his money in his pockets, but he couldn't spend that! He was gonna get a guitar with that! The clerk stood there waiting for him to pay for his groceries and George sighed and pulled out every single cent he had on the counter.

It was just enough to get the rest of the groceries. He sighed and took the two brown paper bags from the clerk before sadly walking home.

When he got home his mother was there and she put the groceries away for him. She noticed the sad expression on his face and asked him about it.

George sighed, "It's nothing mum." he said before going upstairs to his bedroom.

His mother wasn't too convinced as she looked at the receipt that was at the bottom of one of the bags. She looked it over as Mr. Harrison came into the kitchen for something to drink.

"George come back with the groceries?" he asked. Mrs. Harrison nodded with a slight frown.

"I thought you were only going to give him 5 dollars?" She said biting her lip.

Mr. Harrison frowned and looked at the receipt.

"I did." he looked it over. The total for the groceries was $10.76, "Where'd he get the extra money?"

Peter entered the kitchen and he smiled at his parents.

"Any idea why Georgie's in a foul mood?" he asked as he filled a glass with water. Mrs. Harrison shook her head.

"Do you know where George would've gotten extra money for groceries?" she asked. Realization dawned on Peter.

He used his own money, mum." he said, "That's why he was upset. He was saving it for a guitar."

"George wants a guitar?" Mr. Harrison asked. Peter laughed and nodded.

"Been asking for one since he got those records." he said. Mrs. Harrison sighed.

"I feel so bad." she said, "He had to spend his own money on groceries."

Mr. Harrison shook his head and left the room, also feeling some what bad. Mrs. Harrison suddenly had an idea. She grabbed her purse and looked for some money. She thought maybe it'd be enough, so she left saying she'd be back to fix dinner. Peter made a face and went back upstairs to his room. George was lying on his stomach on his bed staring out the window.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You gonna quit moping?" he asked. George looked over at him.

"No," he groaned, "It took me a month to save that money! I was almost half way there! Now I have to star all over again."

"Oh get over it," Peter said, "That's life, welcome to it."

"The only thing I bought that I'm actually going to eat is the bread and the Nutella." George muttered into his pillow.

Later the Harrison's all sat at the table, (except for Louise because she moved to America) Mr. Harrison asked how everyone's day had been and everyone but George answered the question.

"George how was your day?" his mother asked smiling.

"Alright I guess." George muttered as he slouched in his seat and picked at his food, "I'll be better when Olivia gets home though."

Harry snickered, "Georgie miss his girlfriend?" he asked. George rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girl friend, and I'm bored when she's not around." George said still mad about having to spend his money. He considered telling his mum and dad about it, but he didn't think that would be the right thing to do on the matter.

He spent the rest of his time at the dinner table in silence, and when he was finished he went back upstairs to his room to pout some more. He played his records while he did so, and he didn't even care if he got into trouble with Harry for it.

About halfway through Carl Perkins, he was called downstairs by his mum. He sighed, hoping he didn't have to go to the store again. It was already dark out and he didn't have any money to help pay for it this time.

"Yes Mum," he said with a small groan.

She was smiling like mad, and George was getting a bit creeped out by it.

"We got you something." she said. He father was sitting in his usual chair reading the paper and didn't appear to be paying attention. George knew 'we' meant 'I'.

He smiled and waited for the present, hoping it wasn't a sweater of a knitted hat or something. His mother pulled something from behind her back that made George stare wide eyed at her. It was a shiny new guitar.

"Mum, why'd you-"

"Peter told us you spent your money on the groceries and you have been going to pick them up alot lately so I decided to get you a guitar. To make up for the lost money and as a reward fr being so helpful." she said. George ran his fingers over the strings of the guitar in disbelief.

"Thanks mum." he said in a small quiet voice that only appeared when he was too shy to speak to new people.

She smiled and hugged him, "You're welcome Georgie. Oh and Olivia called saying she was coming home tomorrow in stead of next week."

George smiled even brighter. This day had just become the best of his life...beside the one where he and Olivia kissed when they were twelve, but this was different.

He thanked his mum again and ran up to his room. He picked at the strings for a while as he tried to teach himself to play.

George got his first Guitar and he knew someday he was gonna do something with it.


	7. First Date-Girlfriend

**A First Time for ****Everything**

**Chapter 7: First Date/ Girlfriend**

_**"I'm telling you Georgie, she likes you!" Olivia said as the two of them walked home from school one day.**_George rolled his eyes and laughed.**  
**

"So what?" He asked, "I could never ask a girl like her out with me." The girl in question was Lily-Ann Taylor. She was tall, blonde and blue eyed, something George like in a girl, and she was also friends with Olivia.

"Who says?" Olivia asked putting her hands on her hips. She then grinned, "You could woo her with your guitar playing." George rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder lightly. She shoved him back.

"I'm not that great at the guitar." George sighed.

Olivia gaped at him, "I can not believe you just said that! You are the best I've ever heard. And that's counting Elvis." She said rolling her eyes. he laughed and looked at the white sidewalk as they walked towards their houses.

"Anyway, Lily-Ann would never say yes to going on a date with me." he said sounding a bit disappointed.

"How come?" Olivia shrugged as they reached the corner where they parted ways.

George shrugged, "Girls are funny that way." he said, "Besides, I have my eye on another bird." Olivia cocked an eyebrow at him, but little did she know his feelings for her.

"And who's that?" she asked slyly. George wished he'd never said anything.

"It's not important," he said quickly, "But the point is Lily-Ann's Popular at your all girl school and if she were to date anyone from my all boy's school it be someone like that Paul McCartney kid, not me."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She didn't like Paul much, "Oh there's someone who's better at the guitar than me."

"Oh how do you know, you've never heard him play before!?" Olivia asked exaggeratedly.

"I know because he's in a band and no matter how hard I try I'm told I'm too young." George said. Olivia laughed.

"You can be in my band." Olivia giggled.

George laughed, "Yeah OK, we'll be the only skiffle band in assistance that has a guitarist and a violin player." he said leaning against the road sign by the road.

"Well anyway, I'm getting you a date with Lily-Ann, so be ready when she walks up to you tomorrow." Olivia said pecking his cheek before she ran off towards her house. He wished she wouldn't kiss him like that after talking about getting him a date with a different girl.

He sighed and went home. The next day after school he waited for Olivia in their normal place when she walked up with Lily-Ann next to her. George sighed and smiled as the two girls walked up.

"Hi Georgie." Olivia said, "Lily-Ann's coming to my house for the afternoon." George made a face.

"I thought you were coming to my house!" He complained. Olivia snickered and George cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well then we can all go there." Lily-Ann suggested. George shook his head vigorously.

"No, Id never hear the end of it from my brothers," George said, "I'll just go home alone."

"NO!" Olivia said, "You'll come to my house! My mum and dad aren't home, so you can only stay for-"

"Two hours I know." George rolled his eyes at didn't know why Olivia's parents had made that rule, but he couldn't do anything about it.

George sighed and held his hand out to whoever would take it. Lily-Ann giggled and took his hand. He thought he wouldn't like holding her hand, but surprisingly it fit well with his and it was warm against his. out of the corner of his eye he saw Olivia smirking as they walked.

He blushed nervously as he got funny looks from passing guys. Olivia giggled and grabbed his other hand, swinging their arms back and forth. He chuckled and Olivia smiled.

"So how close do you two live?" lil-Ann asked looking up at George.

"Olivia lives around the corner from me." he said smiling down at her. she was very pretty, he couldn't deny that.

"That's gear." she replied. They walked up the drive to Olivia's house. George always smiled when he came here. Her mum had alot of flowers all over the place. There were lots of different types too. It was safe to say it was colorfuj and happy.

Olivia unlocked the door to her house and then George pulled Lily-Ann inside.

"Time for the tour!" George exclaimed excitedly as he started to pull her done the hall. Lily-Ann laughed and followed him. Olivia giggled and said she was making tea and for George to stay out of her bedroom.

"You know I won't!" He called back with giggle. Lily-Ann giggled too as George pulled her into the first room.

"This!" he said dramatically sweeping his hand gesturing to the room, "Is the master bedroom where Olivia's parents sleep!" Lily-Ann giggled and George found he liked when she did that, so he tried to get her to do it again. I pulled her down the hall to the next room, "This is Olivia's sister's room!" I kept going down the hall, "The bathroom! I've actually showered int here before." Lily-Ann laughed hard at that. He smiled and moved on down the hall.

"This room!" he said waggling his eyebrows, "Is the forbidden room! It is Olivia's Bedroom!" He shoved open the door and pulled Lily-Ann inside. She looked around, even though she'd really been to Olivia's house before.

"George," she said with a giggle, "I've been here before. I've seen all this already." George's mouth dropped open.

"You mean I just gave you the tour and you've already seen it!" He asked teasingly. She nodded and laughed as Olivia came in.

"I told you no coming in here, Georgie." she said pulling the two out of the room and back to the living room. George snickered and pecked Olivia's cheek before she could go and get the tea she'd made. She shoved his shoulder and left the room.

"So are you two a co-?"

"No!" George found him self shouting, "No, We aren't. We're just friends." He really wanted Lily-Ann to like him. Lily-Ann nodded and George sat down on the couch he's been on a trillion times before. Lily-Ann sat next to him and He grabbed her hand in his again. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So," George said, "Olivia says you liked me." He instantly mentally smacked himself in the face for that. Lily's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Erm, well Yeah I do, but you don't have to-"

"No!" he shouted again, startling her a bit, "Sorry, I mean I like you too, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

Lily-Ann smiled and nodded. George smiled back at her as Olivia came back with the tea. They spent the next two hours laughing and talking. George had to leave after that so he told Lily-Ann he'd see her the following day. She nodded and he kissed her cheek before he left.

The next day after school George offered to walk Lily-Ann home. She giggled and took his hand. Olivia looked a bit hurt, so George told her he'd see her later. She just nodded and walked home alone.

Along the way, George and Lily-Ann went to the park. They were holding hands as they walked over a bridge that went over a little stream. George pulled them to a stop in the middle of the bridge. They looked over the railing and Lily-Ann grinned.

"So does this count as our date?" she asked moving over to stand closer to him. He grinned.

"Hmm," he said, "Do you want it to?" she shrugged.

"If it was, then would you kiss me?" she asked softly. He chuckled and got up from leaning on the railing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked as she stepped closer. She shrugged again and George giggled. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He hadn't kissed anybody since he was twelve **(He's 14 in this one) **and he never thought any kiss could top tat one, but Lily-Ann was good.

When they pulled apart George smiled at her, "Better?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head, so George leaned down and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and his moved around her waist.

When George pulled back Lily-Ann sighed and put her head down against his chest. He smiled to himself. He really like Lily-Ann.

The next few minutes were spend walking through the park until it started to rain. George held his jacket over their heads as they hurried toward Lily-Ann's house. Once they were under the shelter of her porch George put his coat down and kiss her goodbye.

"George?" Lily-Ann asked after George had turned to go. He turned back and gave her a smile, "Does that mean you're my boyfriend?"

George laughed, "Yes," he said stepping back to her. He kissed the tip of her nose, "Yes it does." She giggled and he kissed her cheek before turning to go again. He walked home slowly, taking his time, even though it was raining. He didn't care. He'd just had his first date, and he got himself his first girlfriend. He was too hapy to run through the rain. He rather like the rain at the moment.


	8. First Encounter with Lennon

**A First Time for Everything**

** Chapter 8: First Time meeting John Lennon**

George sighed. He and Paul McCartney, a new found friend, had been going through a conversation about the band Paul was in as they walked through the halls of their school.

"Paul, I've tried to get into a band, but I'm always told I'm too young." He said rolling his eyes.

"Who cares?" Paul said, "You're a great guitarist!"

"OK so what about your band?" George asked slyly as they made it to his locker. Paul bit his lip.

"You could try, I suppose, but John wouldn't think much about it before-"

"Before saying no because I'm too young, right?" George asked smugly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"No!" he protested, "Well yes actually, but John's eighteen! You're only 14!"

"So?" George shrugged, "I'll be 15 in February!" Paul sighed as Olivia and Lily-Ann walked up. George pecked Lily-Ann's cheek and she smiled at him. He took her hand as they started to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Why're talking about being 15 in February?" Olivia asked as she walked on George's other side. Paul felt a bit of jealousy for George. He had two girls hanging around him all the time and he didn't even seem to notice.

"Paul said I should be in a band, so I suggested the one he's in and he flipped out." George said with a light laugh.

"OK," Paul said with a sigh, "I didn't flip out for one. And also, I said John would say no because he's too young."

"Oh, He's only 8 months younger than you." Lily-Ann scoffed. She chuckled at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, but he's three whole years than John, who makes the decisions of who gets in the band." Paul said crossing his arms over his chest.

George rolled his eyes again and Lily-Ann and Olivia giggled. They got their lunches and sat down at a table outside at a picnic table. It was nice and strangely warm out, so why not sit outside.

"Anyway, what would you play for him if you didn't manage to get him to listen to you?" Paul asked as they all dug into their food.

"I'd play Raunchy." He said simply. Paul'd heard people try and impress John with that song, but nobody could play it well enough.

"Raunchy?" he asked in disbelief, "George I Don't think-"

"Have you heard him play it?" Olivia asked giving George a proud sort of look, "He can play it perfectly!"

Lily-Ann nodded and George wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Olivia had a sort of resentful look on her face that only Paul noticed as the conversation went on.

"OK, but John would never give you the time to play for him, and if he didn't I doubt he'd actually listen." Paul said rolling his eyes. George sighed and shrugged, giving up on the conversation.

Paul ate his meal quickly and walked off to do what ever he did after lunch and Olivia felt like the third wheel as George and Lily-Ann talked and giggled. She normally tried to talk with them too, and most of the time it worked, but now she didn't want to try.

She ate her lunch and waved goodbye to George and Lily-Ann and they waved back without even breaking from their conversation. She sighed and went on to class. George wondered what was wrong with her, but he shrugged it off and went back to Lily-Ann.

After school was out he was walking over to where he usually met Lily-Ann and Olivia to walk home. The two girls came up and smiled.

"Georgie, I have to get home, so I won't be walking home with you." Lily-Ann said, sounding rather disappointed.

"That's alright, love." George said pecking her cheek before she walked off. Olivia smiled when she was gone and George found that a bit odd.

"So, it's just the two of us," George said as she grabbed his hand and started to swing their arms, like she always did, "Are we going to your house or mine?"

"Well my mum and dad aren't home." she said biting her lip.

"If you come to my house, you can stay longer than two hours." George laughed. He didn't like her parent's two hour rule much. She giggled and nodded.

"Alright then I'll come to your house." she sighed.

When they got to George's house they went into the kitchen for a snack. George fixed some jelly sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch Olivia on one end and George on the other, just like they used to when they were younger.

When they finished eating, George sat up and dusted the crumbs off of his clothes before turning the TV on. There was some movie on that Olivia wanted to watch, so George left it there for her.

When George's mum got home she told Olivia her mother was looking for her and that she had to go home. Olivia pecked George's cheek before leaving. He smiled and felt the place she'd kissed him tingle a bit. He remember the crush he had on her when he was 8, and wondered if he still had it.

The following day was Saturday and George was walking through town to see how lost he could get in his home town. He made it all the way to the other end of Liverpool. It was getting dark and it was a long way back, so he caught a bus. It happened to be his dad's, so he didn't have to pay for his trip. He nodded to his dad and he gave George a warning look for being out so late.

George went to the top of the double decker bus where there weren't as many people. It was practically deserted up there. He sat in the seat second from the back with a sigh.

He leaned his head against the cool glass of the widow and closed his eyes. His stop would be second to last. After counting every stop for nearly twenty minutes until he heard someone come up to the top. He looked to see who it was and recognized Paul. He had his guitar case with him, so George assumed he was coming home from a gig or something. Following him were two other guys, and they both looked to be Teddy boys. George dressed like a teddy quite often, but he never had the nerve to actually be one.

The group sat in the very back behind George and he couldn't help but over hear Paul mention his man to the guy who looked to be the leader, that meant John Lennon.

George tried not to smirk as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and gave the men a half-smile, Lily-Ann and Olivia were always saying looked cute.

"Georgie," Paul said with a smirk, "Remember when I told ya Johnny wouldn't wanna hear ya?" George rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well he does," John said shoving Paul's Guitar at George. George gingerly took the guitar in his hands and strummed the strings trying to decide what to play.

"Whaddya wanna hear?" George decided to ask. John smirked.

"Paulie says you can play 'Raunchy'." he said. George nodded and leapt into the song without another word. His fingers glided expertly across the neck of the guitar from hours of practicing.

When he finished he saw Paul smile at John's reaction. John shook George's hand and nodded, "You are most definitely in." he said. George smiled and handed Paul his guitar. He looked out the widow and saw he was at his stop. He waved to the people in his new band and got off the bus, with a wave to his dad. He went into his house and took a deep breath, unsure if that really just happened. He was finally in a band.

He couldn't wait to tell Olivia.

And that was George's first encounter with John Lennon, and his first successful band autition


	9. First Heart Break

**A First Time for Everything**

** Chapter 9: First Heart Break**

George was walking down the street with Lily-Ann being bored. Neither of them could think of anything to do. George remember he hadn't been to see Olivia in a while, and he hadn't seen her around school for being so busy with homework so he mentioned going to see Olivia to Lily-Ann.

"But Georgie," she complained, "You see her all the time! Can't we just spend the day as just the two of us?" George sighed. He didn't know why Lily-Ann was acting this way toward Olivia.

"Oh Come on Lily, I haven't see Olivia in a while and she's probably upset with me for practically ignoring her." he said shrugging. She huffed as they started toward Olivia's house. As they got closer a moving van could be seen. George frowned as he and Lily-Ann kept walking.

"I wonder who's moving." George muttered as he stood on his toes to try and see who's house the truck was at. He was too far away to tell.

They walked a little farther until they were close enough to see, and George gasped. "No." he whispered. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he let go of Lily-Ann's hand and ran toward Olivia's house. Lily-Ann walked after him, not really caring if she caught up to him.

When he ran up the drive he immediately saw Olivia sitting on the front step of her house. The moving truck was being backed up with big brown boxes and she watched sadly.

"Liv!" He called. She looked over at him and ran over.

"George!" she said before collapsing into him. He hugged her, not really sure what to say to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were-" George couldn't get the words out. Olivia sobbed suddenly and George held her tighter.

"I was going, George, really, but I never got the chance to!" she cried into his shoulder, "My father got a job in America." George glanced around and saw Olivia's mother giving the two a sympathetic look.

"When are you leaving?" he choked. Olivia took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"In a few hours." she said quietly. George nodded and looked around for Lily-Ann. She was standing behind the fence watching them. She didn't look to happy about it either. He let go of Olivia and walked over to Lily-Ann.

"Listen Lily, I'm gonna have to cut our date short." he said biting his lip. Lily-Ann's mouth dropped open.

"But George!" She said sort of loudly, "Why?"

George took in a sharp breath, "Olivia's moving and I want to stay with her until she leaves." he said, knowing that wasn't really the best thing to say to his girlfriend. Lily-Ann seemed to see how much it hurt his to lose his best friend and nodded before walking away.

George went back to Olivia and wrapped her in another hug. She sniffled and nuzzled into his shirt before she pulled back and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Gosh I feel stupid." she muttered, "I'm sorry for crying like this." George laughed nervously and shook his head.

"No it's alright." he said quietly, "Do you want to go somewhere before you go?" Olivia looked around her yard for her parents she nodded and told George to wait as she ran off to tell her mum where she was going.

When she came back George took her hand and pulled her down the street, hoping to find a place to sit down and talk for a bit.

They only found the park, so George pulled her there. They sat down in the grass near the play ground where they used to play.

"George," Olivia said quietly, "Were you in the middle of a date when you came?" she asked. George looked at his lap and nodded.

"You didn't have to stop it for me you know." she said, sounding close to tears. George nodded again.

"But I couldn't bare the thought of walking away from you." he said. She put her head against his arm as a few tears fell down her face again. He wiped them away gently, "No girl is ever going to be more important to me than my best friend." Olivia looked up at him sadly.

"Is that all I am to you?" She asked with a light laugh. George wasn't sure what that meant, but he was once again reminded of the crush he had on her.

"No," he said simply. She looked surprised to hear that, "We grew up together Olivia. You're like my sister, and I love you so much." he put his arms around her and held her close. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too Georgie." she muttered. She took in a shaky breath and tried her hardest not to cry anymore, but it didn't work, "Jeez, George I don't want to leave!" she sobbed. He didn't let her go and he let her cry on his shoulder, while he forced himself not to cry with her.

He kissed the top of her head and swallowed hard. He looked at his watch and groaned internally. They'd already spent and hour and a half in the park, "You want to walk the long way home?" He asked her, his nose buried in the top of her head. She nodded and pulled back from him. They stood up and George wrapped his arm around her. She wiped her face and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked the long way home.

"You have to promise to write to me, Liv." he said trying to get her to smile. She did, but it was little.

"You know I will," she said before she sighed, "I'll miss you."

George took a deep breath and blinked back sudden tears, "I'll miss you too, love." he kissed the top of her head again and she smiled.

It took them a full half hour to get back to Olivia's house. When they got there, Olivia grabbed him and hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone in her life.

"I love you George." she mumbled into his shirt collar. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you too, Olivia." he kissed her cheek and she sniffled. He knew she was trying harder than before to keep from crying. George suddenly couldn't help himself.

The thought of losing his best friend and what he now realized was the only girl he really love killed him inside. He pulled her into him again, only this time it wasn't a hug. He pressed his lips to her and kissed like he'd never in a millions years would have kissed Lily-Ann. Olivia kissed him back and when he pulled back she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you so much." he whispered to her. She sobbed loudly as her mother walked up and pulled her away from him. When he watched the moving truck and Olivia drive away from him he finally started to cry.

He turned to walk home and found Lily-Ann in his path. She looked like she was about to cry. He didn't know what to do about that.

"George," she said quietly, "I think we need to break up." George gasped and shook his head. This day couldn't get any worse.

"What?" he asked as he wiped his face.

"Yeah, George I saw the way you always looked at her, and seeing you kiss her like that I-" she couldn't say anything else, "I can't stop you from loving her and I can't be with someone who doesn't really love me." George understood, but he did love Lily-Ann, but not as much as Olivia. He nodded and Lily-Ann Walked off. He swallowed hard and walked home.

He spent the rest of his day in his bedroom. George's heart was truly broken.


	10. First Realization

**A First Time for Everything**

** Chapter 10: First ****realization**

It was the morning after Olivia moved away and Lily-Ann broke up with George, and he was in a mess. He trudged out of bed and downstairs to breakfast. His mother saw him and greeted him.

"Well it took you long enough to get up didn't it?" she asked unaware of the things that took place the day before. George made a face and looked at the clock on the wall. It was near noon, and he'd missed most of the school day. He didn't feel like going anyway. He was planning on playing sick.

"Sorry mum, I just-"

"It's alright George," she said, "I checked on you this morning and you didn't look so great, so I left you there." George ran his hands through his hair and sighed. The only thing he could think about was Olivia and how much he already missed her.

"Is something bothering you George?" his mother asked placing a plate of food in front of him.

"No," he said, "It's just that..." George didn't really wanna talk about it and his mother didn't push him. She just kissed the top of his head before telling him she was going out and wouldn't be back till later.

When she was gone George decided to take a walk. He found himself at Olivia's house, or what used to be Olivia's house. It was completely empty and as he walked inside. He walked through the house muttering to himself which room was which and when he got to Olivia's bedroom he walked in and sat down where he bed used to be. He leaned his head back as the tears started to slide down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and after what seemed like forever he got up and left. He went back home and found Peter was home from school and his mum was back from too. They were walking about him, so he stopped to listen.

"He was pretty torn up last nigh," Peter said, "He wouldn't say a thing to me and then I learned earlier this morning from Lily-Ann that she broke up with him because she saw him kiss Olivia."

"He kissed Olivia?" Mrs. Harrison asked. Peter nodded and helped her put away the groceries she's bought while she was out.

"Yep, and Lily-Ann said they the Arias' moved at the states." Peter went on. Mrs. Harrison looked shocked.

"Oh gosh, Pete," she said, "That must be whats wrong with him." That'a when George walked in. They stopped talking and looked at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he muttered as he sat at the table. Peter walked out of the room and Mrs. Harrison cleared her throat.

"Are you hungry George?" she asked trying to find a way for him to talk to her. He shook his head and put his head down on the table. It was obvious he'd been crying and he hated himself for doing it. He took a deep breath as Mrs. Harrison fixed him something to eat anyway.

"George you can tell me if you want to." she said, "I won't tell your brothers." George looked at her and nodded.

"Olivia moved yesterday and I kissed her and so Lily-Ann dumped me for it and now I'm all alone." George choked quickly, "My best friend's gone and now I don't even have a girlfriend."

"What about Paul and John?" Mrs. Harrison said handing him his food. He shrugged and took a bit of the sandwich just to make her happy. Mrs. Harrison didn't say anything after that she just sat and the table and watched her son.

That was when the door bell rang. She ruffled George's hair and walked out of the room to get it. She came back with Paul and John.

"Hey Georgie," Paul said, "D'you wanna practice today?" George nodded and went out of the room to get his guitar. When he came back the room went silent and he knew they'd been talking about him. He sighed and walked out the door with John and Paul following him.

"Where're we going then?" he asked trying not to snap at them. John was a bit surprised to hear it and didn't quite know how to respond.

"We can go to my house," Paul said, "It's the farthest away, but-"

"Then let's go." George cut him off. Paul knew he didn't want to be anywhere near home or Olivia's home so he didn't protest anymore.

They walked to Paul's and when they got there Paul put some water on for tea while George tuned his guitar in the living room with John.

"Erm, Geo," John said awkwardly, "I'm sorry about your friend."

"God, John she didn't die or anything." George rolled his eyes, obviously trying not to break down and cry right there in front of him. John nodded.

"I just meant that I'm sorry you can't-"

"John just stop," George said quietly, "Please." John nodded as Paul came back with a tray of tea.

"So George," Paul said, "What did you do all day since you weren't at school?" He knew instantly this wasn't the best question to ask George.

"I went on a walk," he said simply, "Will you guys just please stop it? I know you're feeling bad for me, but you don't have to. I'm fine."

Paul and John didn't look too convinced, but they nodded, "Can we get to practicing?" George asked biting his lip. They nodded and then they went straight into the song that George and Paul had been working on. "In Spite of all the Danger". George thought it was rather good, but very little of it was written by him, It was mostly Paul.

When practice was over George went back home with no one home and the phone ringing. He answered it on the last ring.

"Hello?" he asked solemnly.

"G-George?" he heard.

"Yep," he said, not quite sure who it was.

"I-I was just calling to tell you that we're living in New Mexico." Realization hit George like a brick that he was talking to Olivia.

"God, Liv," he said, "I miss you." She chuckled and he could tell she'd been crying not too long before this call.

"I miss you too," she said, "But listen, um, don't worry about me or anything. I know you have other friends and I just feel like if you spend too much time thinking about me then-"

"Liv," George said, smiling for the first time all day, "I'll be fine. You just make new friends and promise to write to me."

Olivia laughed, "Alright, I'll write to you Geo, but I don't know about the friend thing. I'm no good at it. You and Lily-Ann were all I really had." George sighed at the thought of Lily-Ann.

"Yeah, Well I guess it's pretty late there so I better let you go." he said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, OK," she said, "I'll write as soon as I can."

"OK, Liv," he said, "Bye."

"Love you, bye." she hung up after that. George heard those words and froze. She loved him still even though she was all the way across the world. He smiled to himself and walked back out the door. He needed to apologize to Paul and John for being so cross with them when they didn't deserve it.

He knocked on John's door and he answered cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Hi, I just wanna apologize to you for Being-" John stopped him and hugged him. George wasn't expecting this, so he just stood there stupidly.

"Glad you're alright now." John said pulling back quickly, "Um so Paul's here too." George nodded and walked in. Paul hugged him too and he wasn't expecting any of this. He chuckled nervously as he realized Olivia wasn't his only best friend. He told her everything, but he never thought about the fact that he told Paul and John everything too.

He smiled at them and they laughed and fun the rest of the afternoon.


	11. Fist of Olivia's POV

**This is short, and it kinda jumps ahead a bit, but in the next chapter it'll be back to 1960 or something.**

**A First Time for Everything**

** Chapter 10: First ****of Olivia's POV**

Olivia sat up from her bed. It was dark out and she couldn't sleep. Her heart ached like crazy and she wished she could sneak out and go to George's house. He was too far away to do that, and she couldn't just sneak out and be back by morning like she used to.

She usually didn't have to sneak out though. George always seemed to know if something was bothering her. He'd always show up at her window and they'd sit on her bed and talk or whatever until morning.

She missed him terribly and she felt a tiny git upset by the fact that he said he was alright over the phone. Not that she wanted him to feel all by himself and alone. She suddenly felt unwanted by him and hesitated when she sat down a few days later to write a letter to him.

"What's the matter, love?" her mother asked her as she fixed dinner. Olivia was at the table trying to think of what to tell George.

"I don't know if I should write George." she said biting her lip, "He said he was alright in Liverpool with Paul and John, so why would he want to hear from me?"

"Didn't he make you promise to write to him?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at her daughter. Olivia nodded, "Then why wouldn't he want to hear from you?"

Olivia sighed, Knowing he mother was right. She picked up her pencil and started to write-

_Georgie-_

_ I miss you very much. New Mexico is alright. It's hot most of the time, but also very sunny. Unlike Liverpool. How's the band going? I miss hearing you guys play. Have you finished that song you and Paul were working on? _

_ I haven't found any friends yet. I've just barely started school and most of the people there think I talk funny. They should really hear their accents from my end. _

_ How's Lily-Ann? She looked a bit cross before I left. Could you tell her I said hello? _

_I have nothing else to say. I don't know what to tell you, so bye._

_Love, Olivia! _

Olivia sealed her letter and mailed it. The next few weeks went on. She went to school, still without any friends. She seemed to lose her accent too. Her sister was the one to point it out and she felt stripped of everything. She tried her hardest after that to talk like a real scouser, but she couldn't after a while.

After nearly three weeks, she got a letter back from George. She smiled madly when he mother handed it to her when she got home from school. She opened it carefully and bit her lip as she read over his loopy handwriting-

_Hi, Liv-_

_ I miss you too! The band's going good. John wants us to go to Hamburg, but he thinks I'm too young to go along. Paul made him wait a little longer so I could go too. John doesn't like to admit that I'm the better guitarist. Paul and I finished the song and I was hoping to get vocals on it, but John sounded better on it than me. It called 'In Spite of all the Danger'. _

_I'm sorry you haven't found any friends. All your friends here miss you dreadfully. Even John misses you a bit. I don't think you talk funny if that helps anything._

_ As for Lily-Ann and looking cross, she saw me kiss you before you left and broke up with me. It's fine now, and I'll try and tell her you said hello._

_ I hope your time in New Mexico is better than it has been. I still miss you and look forward to another letter of phone call maybe? _

_ Love, Georgie! _

Olivia grinned and took her letter up to her room. She put on her desk and started another letter. It wasn't much, and she apologized for breaking George up with his girlfriend. She mostly gushed about missing him and wanting to go back to Liverpool. She didn't mention her accent's disappearance though.

She sent the letter and got one back from George in another week. She was a little busy with school work and couldn't send one back instantly like the last, and she eventually forgot to write him. He continued to send letters and postcards. He sent her a postcard from Hamburg and a photo of him and Paul playing on a stage.

She hung that up on her wall and promised herself to write to him, but she forgot again. This went on for a while and by the time she actually sat down to write, she found George Harrison's name in the newspaper along side Paul McCartney, John Lennon, and a boy call Ringo Starr, who Olivia'd never heard of except for in George's postcard.


	12. Fist Night in Hamburg

**A First Time for Everything**

** Chapter 11: First Night in Hamburg**

George bit his lip before he sent the letter. He hadn't heard from Olivia in a while, but he still sent her letters anyway. He didn't even know if she read them.

"Hey, Georgie Boy." John called from across the street, "Hurry up will you!?" George rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar case. He and the band were going to Hamburg finally even though George was still only 17. John was becoming impatient and George figured he didn't have much of a choice to go if he wanted to stay in the band.

He ran across the street to where John, Paul, Stu, and Pete were all standing waiting for him.

"You finished mailing love letters to your girlfriends now?" Pete rolled his eyes. George scowled. He didn't like Pete much, but he was John's friends and the drummer, which was very much needed if they were gonna be any goo din Hamburg. John gave Peter a glare for George's sake, since he knew Olivia was still a bit of a touchy subject for George.

"Lay off him, will ya?" Paul scolded. Pete sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Can we just go now?" Stu asked. John nodded and they walked onto the ferry boat.

George was bored most of the way there, and hours later when they arrived in Hamburg George thought maybe eh wouldn't be so bored.

He was wrong, that is until night hit. John had the brilliant idea of going to some of the clubs, so they all kinda split up.

Pete and Stu went off on their own and Paul and George stuck with John until He found some Germany blonde. Paul and George got a drink and George felt strange. He'd drank tones of times before, but he knew he was too young to be in the place, let alone drink. The rest were too young too and he didn't see Paul feeling any different, so he shrugged it off. He had a few more drinks and he was regretting letting Paul keep giving him more.

He was younger and smaller than the rest of the guys which meant he got drunk first. He definitely regretted it when John showed up from wherever he and the blonde ad gone off too.

"I see Georgie Boy's already had too much!" he yelled over the loud music. George rolled his eyes. He was a bit tipsy at this point, but not drunk.

"I'm f-fine, John." he said. He hated when he stuttered. It didn't help to convince the older.

"Alright, then let's go and find Stu, and Pete, I got us a regular gig here." John said proudly. Paul stood up and George did too, though he stumbled a bit. Paul laughed and motioned for John to help. John put his arm over George's shoulders and they walked out of the club.

When they found Stu and Pete, George's buzz had mostly worn off and he could walk on his own.

"Well Georgie, I didn't even expect you to be conscious!" Stu teased. George gritted his teeth. Why did they all have to treat him like a child? George was used to John doing it and Paul didn't because he was only eight months younger. Pete knew John'd beat him up if he tried, but Stu didn't care what John did.

"Well I am, so let's go do something," George scowled at them, "I'm bored."

John smirked and told the two about the regular gig he'd got the group and Pete and Stu smirked as they suggested they get drinks to celebrate.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Paul said biting his lip, knowing George would agree to try and prove he could be part of the crowd. He also knew this could end badly, very badly.

"Nonsense!" John said loudly, "Let's go, McCharming!" John clapped Paul on the shoulder and walked ahead with Stu and Pete. Paul looked at George as they started to follow.

"Don't worry about me Paul." George rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." Paul didn't look too convinced, but he shrugged it off as they went into another club that John thought would be fun.

At around 3 a.m. George was drunk. So was Paul and John. Stu wasn't, and neither was Pete, but that was their plan. Get George and his 'bodyguards' drunk and pick on him.

John was making out with some girl nearby while Paul chugged down another drink. George was sitting at the table trying to get his vision straight when Pete and Stu smirked at him.

"So Georgie," Stu said, "How old are you again." George scowled at them.

"Go away." he drawled. Stu laughed.

"That's all you got?" he asked as Pete joined in, "Go away?"

"Yes, go away." George said sloppily standing up to walk away. Stu put his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"We're sorry George," he said, "How about we get you another drink, yeah?"

George's stomach flipped a bit, and he shook his head, "No thanks." he said staring to walk over to Paul. He didn't dare interrupt John.

"Paul, Let's go back," he said, knowing that Stu and Pete were right behind him, "It's hot in here and I feel a bit woozy."

Paul made a face at him, "Fine George," he said looking to John. He didn't want to mess up Jon's fun either, but he knew he had to.

Paul walked up and tapped John on the shoulder.

"John George and I are going back." he said over the loud music. John waved him away.

"Go tell Stu and Pete," he growled, "I don't care." Paul rolled his eyes and looked back to George, who was suddenly shoved by Stu. George groaned as Pete advanced on the poor boy. Paul gasped and gabbed John's arm.

"What Paul!?" he yelled, "Can't you see I'm busy!'?"

Paul gritted his teeth, "So sorry John, but I figured you care more about your guitarist than some easy German girl!" he walked toward George and tried to fight off Stu and Pete, but nothing worked. Paul was hit in the face a few times, and George was just as bad off.

John finally came to his senses and shoved the German Girl off before going to help Paul and George. They were thrown out of the place and that was when things started to get just as bad.

"What is your problem?" John yelled at Pete. Stu was inching toward George, who was leaning against the wall to try and catch his breath, "I swear Stu if you touch him again I will murder you." Stu knew it was drunk John talking, but he cowered a bit and backed away from George. Paul stood next to George.

"Nothing's my problem!?" Pete yelled back at John, "I just wanna know why he's here! He's only 17, and he's a shit guitar player!"

John gritted his teeth and punched Pete in the face. George watched, unsure if this was really happening. John Lennon just punched one of his best mates because he'd said something bad about him.

"He's a better player than you're even capable of knowing!" John yelled before turning away from the two offenders. He looked at George, who was still very beat up and bloody.

"C'mon, then Georgie boy," John said putting his arm over the younger's shoulders, "Let's go."


	13. FIrst meeting with Brian Epstein

**So this one's really short, but I don't really care. It's kinda boring...**

**A First Time for Everything**

** Chapter 12: First Meeting with Brian ****Epstein**

It was hot. Really hot. George was all sweaty. He moved his fingers along his guitar and played the song that Paul and John sang. Sweat dripped down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

When the song was over George took his guitar off.

"Thanks." John said to the crowd. Paul waved and then they got off the stage. George wiped his sleeve over his face and made a face.

"I've never been so sweaty in my life." He complained. John rolled his eyes and threw a towel at him.

"Well it's part of the job, Georgie." John said clapping him on the shoulder. George smiled. He liked the job if it meant people were actually listening to his guitar playing.

Pete had evidently walked off somewhere because he came back with a middle aged looking man, "Hey Johnny there's someone here to see you." he said.

John made a face at the guy and walked up, "Who're you then?"

"Well my name is Brian Epstein." the guy said in a posh british accent.

"Well then what do you want, Brian Epstein?" John asked boredly.

"I would like to be your manager." Brian said back without missing a beat. John's mouth dropped open and Paul, George, Pete stood watching in complete surprise.

"You- You do?" John asked. Mr. Epstein nodded.

"I think you boys have a really nice sound and I want to make you the biggest band in history." he said smirking. John nodded.

"Alright, but you gotta tell me what you have planned." John said doubting this guy was for real.

"Well I've planned to bring someone from a recording company along on your next gig." Brian said, "Then Hopefully they'll let you audition for a recording contract."

JOhn looked a bit skeptical for a moment before John shook the guy's hand. George grinned.

"I cannot believe this." He said shaking his head. Brian walked off with the promise of meeting someone the following night.

"We just go a manager!" Paul exclaimed. John nodded and he put his arms around George and Paul's shoulders.

"This is it boys." he said, "This were we start getting big."

"John, we're already big." Pete roll his eyes.

"I mean bigg-_er." _John grinned, and just like Brian said they met a guy. They got a deal, but not with that guy. With someone else.

They were on their way.


End file.
